User talk:FerrariBricks/Pit-Stop Goods Store
Post your offers here. Below is the form Example: *Username: *Item 1: *Quantity: *Item 2: *Quantity: *Item 3: *Quantity: *Item 4: *Quantity: *Item 5: *Quantity: *Sig: Lavalloveseris's Order Hello, can I have 2 Rough Diamondsfor 10 clicks to your mln pge???? 22:32, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Order # Username: -- 16:49, 28 June 2009 (UTC) # Item 1: Bass Guitar # Quantity: 3 Also i can sell u 2 curcuit boards. 16:49, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Deal done, Clicks go to: 15 to Elemental Earth & 15 to Pet Snake. Where should I give you the 44 clicks? 16:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Ok.. I want mines on my Prehistoric Fern Module. Please Add me. 16:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I have sent a Friend request 17:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I clicked, Please send. 20:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sent 16:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Buying # Username: -- 21:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) # Item 1: Hypnotic Frequency Machine # Quantity: 10 For a total of 50 clicks. Where do you want the clicks? 25 to my elemental earth, & 25 to my Pet Snake 16:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Clicks given and friend request added 16:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I have not recieved my order yet... 21:23, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that, sending now 17:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) i.d How do i use my LEGO I.D?? 20:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) When you have it, you get half price on every item 16:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) buying *Username: *Item 1:ruby *Quantity:1 *Sig: 14:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, thats 5 clicks to my Elemental Air Gallery 06:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :You don't have it up <.^(I am a lizard :P) 14:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I mean my Elemental Fire Factory Module 15:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Done 15:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sent!! 15:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :thanks 15:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *Username: Mln:j_stop_black. MLNW: kung_fu_panda_1 *Item 1: Ruby. *Quantity: 5 *Item 2: Diamond. *Quantity: 5 *Item 3: Shappire. *Quantity: 5. Gypsum * Username: -- 06:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) * Item 1:Gypsum * Quantity: 50 if you have. If you don't then I'll take all you can give. Well I only have 2 Gypsum, but ok thats 10 clicks to my Elemental Air Gallery & 10 to my Pet Mountain Lion, after that befriend me & I will give you the 2 Gypsum 06:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) What is your username? -- 07:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) My username is Challengestradale. P.S Give the first 10 clicks to Elemental Earth Gallery instead 15:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) So 10 on Elemetal Earth Gallery and 10 on Pet Mountain Lion? -- 01:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Clicked 10 times on Elemental Earth Gallery Clicked 10 times on Pet Mountain Lion Do you see the clicks on your stats? -- 01:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yep, & the items have been sent 06:40, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks for the Trade. -- 09:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) free If you store need clicks, I spare some just ask how many. 18:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Pit-stop trades Items: 10 Dino scale, 5 rough ruby, 5 rough saphire Signature:-Skullkeepa14 Comments:So thats 60 Clix. I know this is a large order and u might not trust me but I can pay with alternate accounts. Once u say the orders ready for shipment I will Begin Clicking. Then once I've Clicked U send Items. Remember after u've done the ok for the clix and after i've clicked check ur click counter database. I don't have any more Rubies or Sapphires. I'm really sorry 15:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ok but instead of the gems add 10 dino scales, so thats 20 dino scales for 20 clix? An which module u want clix on?-Skullkeepa14 10 to my elemental fire & 10 to my pet mountain lion 07:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I will quickly do the clix cause I need stuff urgently. Then I will message u straight after-Skullkeepa14 I've Done the clix. Please complete transaction. As proof clix were sent check ur click database-skullkeepa14 Items sent 08:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Buying I would like all pipes and gypsum. 20:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Gems Tell me when u stock up on any gems?-skullkeepa14 Do u have any rough sapphires or rough rubies? 'Can I have em'-Skullkeepa14 Rank 5 :How many nails, gypsum, and pipes can you get? 15:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm out of Pipes, but I do have 56 Nails left over from Rank 5 17:54, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Any gypsum? I will take your pipes. 00:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I'm out of Gypsum aswell 17:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :OK but pipes. 01:24, 15 July 2009 (UTC) nvm 00:24, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Wait Wait so you will sell a Ruby and/or a Diamon only 5 clicks? If that's true, I will take 7 Rubies and 4 Diamonds. [[User:Spider880|'~Spider880']]†'Jesus loves you and died for you and everyone else!' 16:59, 15 July 2009 UTC) There probably isn't much stock left of gems so u may have to wait longer for ur order!-- 09:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I have 4 Diamonds. thats 20 clicks Nails: Urgent Do u have nails it's urgent!????-- 02:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I have over 50 left over Pit stop trades! Hi its me Items: As many elementals as possible of each signature:-- 06:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) comments:How many elementals do ye have??? I currently need elementals at the moment 17:37, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Buying Hey, there. Username: Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 22:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Item 1: Rough Ruby Quantity: 1 Thanks Trades Items: (3 or more dino horns) ( 40 tires) Signature:-- 11:04, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Comments: How much clix would that be. I also have some totem animals. Buying two pipes and one gypsum. 13:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Order * Username: 03:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) * Item 1:Elemental Fire * Quantity:1 * Item 2:Elemental Water * Quantity:1 * Item 3:Elemental Earth * Quantity:1 * Item 4:Elemental Wind * Quantity:1 * Sig: 03:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Im pretty sure thats 4 click. Am i right? PaultheWall1995 *PaultheWall1995 *Rough Ruby *5 *Rough Diamond *5 *Total-50 clicks 01:44, September 18, 2009 (UTC) lpchester9 wants pipe i need 50 pipe i willing to pay 3500 clicks to youre page m mln name is lpchester9 Roughs Rubys -FreddyderHamster -Rough Rubys -6 ---- Elemental Fires badly!!! Hi how are you??? my name is kyleman7558 on MLN and I need some elemental fires(20 of them could you let me know and add me I think that comes to 20 clicks 23:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC)User:kyleman7558 23:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) PIPES!! username- Flamethrower13 item 1-pipes quanity -33 Sig--Flame†hrower (talk) 00:50, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Order cancled.Please don't bug me about my order cause it Cancled--Flame†hrower (talk) 20:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) This Store stinks!! You have the slowest page on Earth!!--Flame†hrower (talk) 11:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) order #Joeman200 #all rank 6 items #1 of each item-- 04:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Totemic Animal can i get 1 Totemic Mountain Lion 1 Totemic Snake i verrell123 -- | verrell123) | talk | Agent's Clan) 05:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC)